MY SEX SLAVE (re-post)
by Kizo-Yumi8799
Summary: Taehyung hanya ingin Jungkook mencintainya. KookV KookTae Mature Content Shades Jungkook Slave Taehyung Yang ga suka Tae jadi uke, harap jangan baca
1. Chapter 1 (Prolog)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M (NC 17)**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prolog**

"Ah Jungkook hiks hen-tikan kumohonh"

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, air mata sudah bercucuran dan membasahi pipi chubby nya sementara keadaannya sendiri sudah begitu mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang setengah telanjang dengan tangan yang diikat oleh dasi sekolah miliknya dan kedua kaki yang dipaksa mengangkang oleh pemuda yang kini tengah berjongkok diantara kedua kakinya, celana sekolahnya sudah terlepas dan teronggok tidak jauh darinya. Matanya menatap memohon pada sosok tampan yang hanya melihatnya dengan seringai jahat terulas di bibir tipisnya.

"A..ahh Jung-kook ah"

"Mendesahlah bitch" Jungkook atau Jeon Jungkook menyeringai, tangan kirinya terus mendorong masuk sebuah vibrator berkuran besar pada lubang anal Taehyung sementara tangan kanannya terus mengocok penis Taehyung yang sudah begitu tegang, sebuah cock ring terlihat melingkar di kepala penisnya membuat Taehyung susah untuk mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Jungkook hen-tikanhh hiks" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya saat rasa sakit semakin ia rasakan di tubuhnya ah tidak bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasa sakit melainkan hatinya juga.

"Bukankan ini yang kau inginkan ? aku menyentuhmu" Jungkook bangkit, ia melepaskan vibratornya dan membiarkan salah-satu mainannya itu untuk melakukan tugasnya sendiri di lubang anal Taehyung sementara ia bangkit dan mulai menciumi perut Taehyung dan tangan yang tadi memegang vibrator ia gunakan untuk meremas dada dan memelintir nipel pink Taehyung yang langsung membuat Taehyung mengerang.

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku kan, kau seharusnya merasa senang saat kau di sentuh oleh orang yang kau cintai"

TIDAK ! Tentu saja jawabannya tidak, Taehyung memang mencintai Jungkook layaknya ia mencintai seorang kekasih tapi tidak seperti ini. Jika kedua belah pihak saling mencintai, dan saat sang dominan menyentuh yang di dominasi pasti akan merasa begitu bahagia, tapi dalam kasusnya hanya ia pihak yang mencintai, hanya ia pihak yang berjuang sementara Jungkook ? Pemuda tampan itu membencinya, sangat membencinya. Jungkook menyentuhnya untuk melampiaskan rasa bencinya padanya bukan karena mencintainya.

"Nhh ahh a..ppo akk" Taehyung meringis saat tangan Jungkook memilin niplenya begitu kasar, sementara di bawah sana vibrator itu terus melesak masuk ke dalam lubang anal miliknya, membirikannya ransangan sekaligus juga dengan rasa sakit.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar hm, bagaimana jika sekarang kita ke inti" Mata sembab Taehyung membulat saat dilihatnya Jungkook kini tengah melepas pengait celana dan menarik turun zippernya. Jungkook menyeringai saat miliknya kini sudah terbebas dari kain yang melapisinya, Taehyung semakin terisak saat di lihatnya bahwa milik Jungkook bahkan lebih besar dari vibrator yang masih saja bergetar di bawah sana.

"Jungkook ahh ku-mohonhh jangan" Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya panic saat dirasakannya kepala penis Jungkook sudah berada di depan lubang analnya yang notabennya masih terdapat vibratornya, Taehyung bahkan sudah berfikir bahwa Jungkook akan memasukan penisnya pada lubangnya tanpa mengeluar-

"ARGHHHHHHHH" Taehyung menjerit kesakitan saat pemikirannya menjadi kenyataan, Jungkook memaksa masuk penisnya pada lubang Taehyung yang masih berisi vibrator. Tanpa merasa kasihan pada Taehyung, Jungkook malah menyeringai dan semakin memasukan miliknya kedalam Taehyung matanya terpejam mencoba menyelami rasa nikmat remasan kuat lubang Taehyung pada miliknya dan getaran vibrator yang semakin membuatnya turn on.

"AKH"

SRETTT

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Taehyung menjerit kencang saat Jungkook menyentak masuk penis besarnya kedalam lubangnya, kedua tangannya yang terikat saling menggenggam kuat mencoba melampiaskan rasa sakit luar biasa yang mendera lubangnya namun nyatanya itu tidak berhasil karena Jungkook langsung menggenjot miliknya keluar masuk dengan kasar dan tempo yang cepat. Taehyung menjerit dan memohon dengan tangisan menyayatnya meminta Jungkook untuk melepaskannya namun kebencian sepertinya sudah menutupi hati nurani Jungkook, ia terus menyodok kasar lubang Taehyung dan menutup telinga untuk mendengar permohonan dan tangisan menyakitkan Taehyung padanya dan bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa darah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari lubang anal Taehyung akibat perbuatannya.

 **Prolog End**

Lanjut Or End ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

makasih banget buat readers yang sudah membaca dan mau me-review :)


	2. Chapter 2 (Chap 1)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M (NC 17)**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

Ps :

Disini Jungkook cuma lebih muda setahun dari Taehyung, bukan dua tahun :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

Dulu –Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sahabat, mereka selalu bersama-sama dimanapun itu, Jungkook yang lebih muda satu tahun dari Taehyung selalu melindungi Taehyung yang memang sejak masih duduk di SMP selalu di bully hanya karena ia adalah seorang yatim piatu dan miskin, itu DULU dan semuanya berubah saat Jungkook tak sengaja membaca diary Taehyung yang isinya merupakan luapan perasaan Taehyung pada Jungkook bahwa Taehyung begitu mencintai Jungkook, mencintai layaknya seorang kekasih bukannya seorang teman.

Sikap Jungkook mulai berubah, ia mulai menjauhi Taehyung dan berubah dingin pada Taehyung, Jungkook membiarkan mereka yang membully Taehyung menjadi semaunya dan menyakiti Taehyung dan bahkan Jungkook pun mulai menyakiti Taehyung, mungkin lebih tepatnya hatinya, hati Taehyung yang memang mulai merapuh semenjak Jungkook menjauhinya semakin merapuh saat Jungkook dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabat Taehyung, seorang yeoja cantik bernama Jung Jinyeol yang sudah jelas-jelas mengetahui perasaannya pada Jungkook.

Namun ntah Taehyung harus merasa senang atau sedih atau mungkin dua-duanya saat ia dengan tiba-tiba dipanggil ke mansion besar keluarga Jeon, keluarga namja yang sangat disayanginya dan ia disambut hangat oleh , namja cantik yang memang sudah mengenal nya dan keluarganya sejak lama, ia langsung dibawa ke ruang makan mansion itu dan disana ia bisa melihat Jungkook, tengah duduk berdampingan bersama kekasihnya dan kepala keluarga Jeon tengah menatap padanya sambal tersenyum dan Yugyeom –adik Jungkook- tengah menatap risih pada adiknya.

"Ada apa?" Pikirnya saat itu

"Duduklah dulu sayang" Wonwoo – - mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk di kursih kosong yang ada di samping Yugyeom sementara namja cantic itu sendiri sudah mendudukan dirinya di samping kanan suaminya –Jeon Mingyu.

"Ada apa ini ahjumma?" Taehyung bertanya bingung sekaligus pahit saat dilihatnya Jungkook bahkan menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih berbincang dengan Jinyeol dan sama sekali tidak menyapa atau menatapnya.

"Umurmu sudah 18 tahun sekarang, dan kami ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sudah keluarga Jeon dan keluarga Kim sepakati saat kalian masih kecil dulu" Mingyu tersenyum pada Taehyung, matanya menatap lembut pada Taehyung dan kemudian tatapan itu teralih pada anaknya dan kekasih anaknya yang masih saja sibuk berbincang, matanya menajam dan menatap dingin pada pasangan kekasih itu.

"Dan kalian" Suara Mingyu yang berat nampak begitu datar dan begitu dingin, suara yang begitu arogan dan tidak ingin ditentang yang langsung membuat sepasang kekasih itu terdiam, Jungkook menoleh dan langsung berdecak saat tatapannya tak sengaja bertemu dengan manik coklat Taehyung.

"Kenapa appa memanggilku kesini?" Jungkook bertanya malas pada ayahnya, ia pun menghiraukan teguran ibunya akan sikap kurang ajarnya.

"Yeoja itu membawa pengaruh buruk padamu ternyata" Mingyu berujar dingin, matanya menatap remah putera pertamanya itu "Kesepakan itu adalah dengan menjodohkan KAU dengan Taehyung, jangan membantah dan ikuti aturanku, tinggalkan yeoja yang ada disebelahmu itu dan bertunanganlah dengan Taehyung!" Mingyu berujar tegas membuat 4 orang disana (Jungkook, Taehyung, Yugyeom dan Jinyeol) terkejut. Jungkook melotot dan langsung menatap tajam ayahnya yang tentu saja dibalas Mingyu dengan sama tajamnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku masih normal dan aku TIDAK MAU bertunangan dengan GAY menjijikan seperti DIA" Jungkook berkata tajam dengan penekanan di beberapa katanya, matanya menatap benci pada Taehyung yang hanya menunduk.

"Jungkook umma tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berbicara kasar-

"Aku tidak perduli! kalian tidak berhak mengatur hidupku hingga repot-repot mengatur perjodohan untukku dan terlebih aku di jodohkan dengan si GAY Taehyung, aku tidak sudi!" Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya, yang juga langsung bangun mengikuti Jungkook.

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, dia kurang apa untuk kalian? Dia cantik dan cocok untukku dan yang terpenting, DIA adalah YEOJA yang pastinya bisa menghasilkan seorang cucu untuk kalian, bukan seorang NAMJA seperti Taehyung"

Wonwoo bangkit dan menatap tajam puteranya, tangannya menyilang angkuh di dadanya, wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat dingin semakin dingin saat namja cantik itu membuat raut datar di wajahnya.

"Kau lupa jika IBUMU juga adalah seorang NAMJA"

Diam. Jungkook diam mendengar perkataan tajam ibunya dan itu membuat pasangan Jeon menyeringai "Turuti kami dan jangan membantah, jika membantah bersiap-siaplah namamu akan ku coret dari daftar keluarga besar Jeon dan hiduplah menjadi gelandangan di luar sana Jeon Jungkook" Mingyu berkata final, Jungkook menggeram pelan matanya menatap tajam dan benci pada Taehyung yang masih saja menunduk.

Dan sejak saat itulah neraka bagi Taehyung dimulai, neraka yang di khusukan Jungkook untuk Taehyung, neraka yang begitu membuat Taehyung merasakan sakit dan luka yang begitu menyakitkan. Neraka yang begitu membuat Taehyung menderita.

 **Chapter 1 End**

.

.

.

.

Lanjut Or End ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Mian pendek :3 chap depan saya usahain buat yang rada panjang :" dan No Edit, maaf jika ada typo :3

dan gomawo buat yang udah review :*

 **| xea | 11 | NicKyun | egatoti | Clou3elf | ismisofifia | rahma12desti | Rizekun697 | vanillatae | Nanaho Haruka |**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


	3. Chapter 3 (Chap 2)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M (NC 17)**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

Ps :

Disini Jungkook cuma lebih muda setahun dari Taehyung, bukan dua tahun :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

"Ahh Jungkook henti-kanh ahh"

"Berisik! Dan panggil aku _Master_ , _slave_ "

PLAKKK

Taehyung meringis kesakitan saat Jungkook menampar bongkahan pantatnya dengan kuat, guyuran air shower hanya membuat tamparan Jungkook semakin terasa perih, sementara pemuda itu terus bergerak kasar di belakangnya, menghentak miliknya semakin dalam ke dalam lubang Taehyung dengan cepat. Tubuh bagian depan Taehyung menyandar pada dinding sementara tangannya sudah dalam keadaan terborgol, tubuhnya sudah sakit karena Jungkook beberapa kali memecutnya dengan kayu yang di pegang pemuda itu di tangan kanannya.

"Jung-

"Master"

CTARR

Lagi. Sakit dirasakan Taehyung saat Jungkook memecut pinggannya, menciptakan garis kemarahan disana. Taehyung meringis sakit, tubuhnya ia paksa berdiri walaupun kakinya sudah bergetar sakit karena luka yang Jungkook berikan disana.

"Akh Masterhh sakhh kith akhh ahh"

"Lubangmu memang luar biasa akhh ahh kau pantas menjadi akhh jalang ahh"

"Masterhhh aku ingin akhh"

"Tidak bisa hmm"

Tangan kiri Jungkook dengan sigap menutup akses keluar sperma dari penis Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menelan ludah pahit karena lagi dan lagi ia mengalami orgasme kering, sementara Jungkook yang melihat wajah kesakitan Taehyung menyeringai, dan dengan cepat ia memasukan kayu yang ia gunakan untuk memecut Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkesiap karena rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyerang lubang analnya. Jungkook mulai menggerakan tangan kanannya maju kemudian mundur dengan cepat dan seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya membuat kayu yang berada di genggamannya juga ikut mengikuti gerakannya.

"Master hiks ke akhh luarkanhh pleasehh"

"Jangan harap!"

Taehyung menggelinjang antara rasa nikmat dan juga sakit, mulut Taehyung sudah di penuhi air liur dan bahkan mengalir keluar mengotori wajah dan leher, air mata semakin tumpah di manik yang kini sudah tampap begitu kosong, seakan pasrah akan perlakuan Jungkook padanya.

"Eumhh akhh ahhh ohhh sempithh sekalihh"

"Akh masterhh"

"Akhhh aku ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Taehyung menutup matanya saat rasa hangat menjalar di perutnya, ia merasa begitu penuh saat sperma Jungkook menyembur di dalamnya dan memenuhi lubang dan perutnya, sesekali ia mengerang saat Jungkook kembali menembakan sperma ke dalamnya.

Nafas kedua insan itu begitu memburu, Jungkook masih sibuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma dari aktifitas yang mereka lakukan sementara Taehyung sendiri tengah menstabilkan nafasnya, ia bisa merasakan lelehan semen semakin mengalir dengan pelan dari penisnya sesaat setelah Jungkook melepas tangan kirinya dari penisnya.

"Ahh" Jungkook mengeluarkan penis besarnya dari dalam Taehyung, ia membiarkan Taehyung jatuh terkulai di lantai marmer kamar mandi yang dingin, matanya menatap dingin kemudian berdecih dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Taehyung menatap hampa kepergian Jungkook, air mata semakin mengalir banyak di matanya ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat isakan kecil mulai mengalun di celah bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, dihiraukannya rasa dingin dan sakit yang mendera sekujur tubuhnya, Jungkook bahkan lupa –atau mungkin sengaja- untuk membuka borgol yang masih menyegel tangannya. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Jungkook-ah saranghae hiks"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya dan pemandangan kamar mandi lah yang pertama ia lihat, pemuda cantik itu mengerang kala rasa sakit kembali menyerang seluruh tubuhnya dan terlebih bagian selatannya. Ia melirik pada tangannya yang masih dalam kondisi terborgol, senyuman miris terukir di cherry lipsnya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku Jungkook-ah ? Aku mencintaimu"

"Karena kau menjijikan"

Taehyung mengerjap kala suara serak Jungkook terdengar di telinganya, ia menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Jungkook tengah berdiri disana sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidur nyenyak _bitch_ ?"

"Jungkook-ah cepatlah aku lapar~"

DEG –Taehyung mengalihkan tatapannya saat seorang yeoja dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan memeluk erat leher Jungkook, mengecup pipi Jungkook dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Jungkook. Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih di hatinya.

"Kau lihat kemana hah ?! Lihat aku saat aku sedang berbicara!" Taehyung kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Jungkook yang kini tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kau siapkan makan malam untuk ku dan Jinyeol dan jangan membantah!"

TUK –Jungkook melempar kunci borgol pada Taehyung yang langsung tepat mengenai kepala bersurai kecoklatannya, Jungkook dan Jinyeol tertawa mengejek melihatnya.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali. Dan lebih baik kau cepat berpakaian, tubuhmu itu sangat menjijikan kau tahu" Ujar Jungkook pedas, Jungkook menatap kekasihnya dengan seringai mesum terulas di bibirnya.

"Sambil menunggu makanan, bagaimana jika kita melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang kemarin malam sayang" Jungkook menyesap kuat bibir kekasihnya membuat Jinyeol mengerang.

"Boleh" Dan setelahnya Jungkook membopong ala bridal kekasihnya dan membawanya ke tempat tidur miliknya dan beberapa menit setelahnya mulai terdengar desahan penuh kenikmatan dari sepasang kekasih itu, Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan dan tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis, Taehyung menekuk kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya, menutup matanya dan menangis dalam diam disana.

Kenapa? Kenapa Jungkook jahat padanya? kemana? Kemana Jungkooknya yang dulu, yang siap kapan saja melindunginya, memberikan sandaran ketika ia sedih dan memberikan senyuman menenangkannya saat ia sedang terguncang. Kemana ? kemana Jungkooknya yang dulu, ia merindukan Jungkook, ia merindukan Jungkook. Sangat.

"Jungkook hiks bogoshipeo hiks bogoshipeo"

.

.

.

.

Jika Taehyung ingin, ia bisa saja meminta perjodohan mereka di batalkan dengan begitu ia bisa pergi dari Jungkook dan tidak akan mengalami hal yang membuatnya sakit seperti ini, itu jika Taehyung ingin namun sayangnya Taehyung tidak ingin, ia terlalu mencintai Jungkook dan lebih memilih tetap berada disamping Jungkook walaupun pemuda itu selalu menyakitinya. Katakan Taehyung bodoh, dungu, idiot, terserah kalian mau menganggap Taehyung itu apa tapi bukankah cinta memang seperti itu.

Taehyung akan bertahan walaupun Jungkook selalu menyakitinya, berharap suatu saat Jungkook akan melihat ketulusan cintanya dan bisa menerimanya, walaupun ia harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan, benarkan ?

Taehyung meringis, sungguh seluruh tubuhnya masih sangat sakit karena perbuatan Jungkook padanya, beberapa kali Taehyung limbung karena kakinya yang terus saja bergetar saat ia akan memulai melangkah baik itu akan mengambil piring atau yang lainnya.

"Akh appo" Keluh Taehyung, matanya mulai berembun namun ia segera memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidak kembali menangis dan menyelesaikan masakan untuk sang tunangan dan yah kau tau sendiri untuk siapa lagi.

"Menyedihkan"

Taehyung melirik dari balik bahu sempitnya dan setelahnya pemuda cantik itu mendengus pelan saat tahu siapa dalang dari hinaan yang ia dapatkan barusan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Taehyung bertanya dingin, ia lebih memilih mengaduk sup ayam yang tengah di masaknya ketimbang membalikan badan untuk melihat Jinyeol dan lingeria hitam transparannya.

"Aku kekasih Jungkook oppa, sopanlah padaku" Ucap Jinyeol dengan menekankan kata pada kata kekasih, Taehyung kembali mendengus.

"Kau lupa, aku tunangannya" Taehyung mencicipi sup nya dan senyum kecil terukir di bibir merahnya

Jinyeol menggeram, kedua tangannya mengepal marah "Jungkook oppa tidak mencintaimu, sadar diri lah" Jinyeol menyeringai sementara Taehyung terdiam.

"Aku akan membuat Jungkook mencintaiku" Taehyung membalikan badannya, ia melangkah ke lemari kecil tempat piring dan mangkuk berada, dibukanya lemari itu dan tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang didalamnya.

Jinyeol terkekeh "Kau tidak akan bisa, Jungkook oppa mencintaiku dan kau jangan coba-coba untuk merebut-

"Merebut ?" Taehyung kembali ke masakannya dan mulai menuang sup yang dibuatnya pada mangkuk yang tadi diambilnya.

"Sebaiknya kau berkaca Jinyeol-ssi, kau tau aku mencintai Jungkook tapi kau malah menjadi kekasihnya, sahabat macam apa kau?"

Jinyeol berdecih "Sahabat? Hah aku tidak ingat pernah mengatakan padamu jika KAU adalah SAHABAT ku" Taehyung tertegun, ia membalikan badannya dan langsung berhadapan langsung dengan Jinyeol yang tengah menyeringai padanya.

"Kau menjijikan"

"Kau lebih menjijikan, datang ke apartemen namja yang sudah memiliki tunangan"

Jinyeol menggeram, tangannya sudah terangkat untuk menampar pipi Taehyung namun saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dan suara Jungkook yang memanggil namanya, Jinyeol langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai, yeoja cantik itu menyeringai padanya sebelum akhirnya menjerit seperti orang yang kesakitan dan sebelum Taehyung sempat mencerna semuanya ia sudah mendapatkan teriakan murka Jungkook yang datang ke dapur dan kemudian berjalan mendekat padanya, menarik kuat rambutnya dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa Jinyeol bukan hanya penghianat tapi juga perempuan itu begitu licik.

"Kau apakan kekasihku hah?!"

Jungkook berteriak di depan wajah Taehyung, aroma mint tubuh Jungkook tercium olehnya mungkin jika ia sedang di perlakukan lembut oleh Jungkook mungkin saja ia akan merona karena menghirup aroma dari orang yang di cintainya tapi sekarang Jungkook sedang tidak baik padanya, saat ini ia hanya bisa berdo'a semoga saja Jungkook tidak kembali menyiksanya.

Melihat keterdiaman Taehyung membuat Jungkook semakin naik darah, apalagi sekarang kekasih nya sudah menangis "Jawab brengsek?!" Jungkook mencekit leher Taehyung kuat, membuat Taehyung kepayahan untuk mengambil udara

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun" Taehyung berujar pelan dan terbata, tangannya terangkat untuk melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang berada di lehernya. Ia butuh oksigen sekarang.

"Ju..Jungkook se..sakhh uhukk" Taehyung mulai terbatuk, dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Jungkook menggeram, dihempasnya tubuh Taehyung ke lantai tangannya mengambil mangkuk yang berisi sup panas yang dibuat Taehyung dan menyiramkan sup itu ke punggung Taehyung membuat Taehyung menjerit kesakitan karena rasa panas dan perih yang menyerang punggungnya.

"Akhh Jungkook hiks sakit hiks"

Tidak selesai sampai disitu, Jungkook menginjak tangan Taehyung kuat membuat Taehyung kembali merasakan kesakitan sementara Jinyeol sendiri sudah berdiri dan merangkul lengan Jungkook dan tentu saja lengkap dengan air mata buayanya.

"Jungkook lepaskan hiks sakit Jungkook"

"Beraninya kau menyakiti kekasihku, bangun kau sialan!"

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung yang tadi di injaknya, di tariknya tubuh Taehyung dan dibawanya Taehyung ke gudang yang memang letaknya berada di dapur, di hempasnya tubuh itu ke lantai kotor gudang itu.

"Terima hukumanmu _slave_ "

Setelahnya Jungkook menutup pintu gudang dan menguncinya. Taehyung berteriak dan menggedor-gedor pintu itu, meminta Jungkook untuk melepasnya keluar karena sungguh, punggungnya sakit sekali.

"Jungkook hiks Jungkook buka pintunya Jungkook!"

"Jungkook!"

"Kumohon hiks buka pintunya"

"Kumohon hiks"

Tubuh Taehyung merosot ke lantai, di tutupnya wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kini sudah lecet dan mengelurkan darah karena injakan Jungkook, ia menangis dan terisak dengan hebat, tangisan yang begitu menyayat.

"Hiks umma appa hiks appo hiks Tae sakit hiks"

"Appo hiks Jungkook kumohon buka pintunya hiks kumohon"

Suara Taehyung melemah, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai, tidak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang punggunya kelopak mata itu perlahan menutup dan menyembunyikan manik kecoklatannya, tangisannya pun berhenti dan Taehyung pun kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **Chapter 2 End**

.

.

.

.

Lanjut Or End ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Update chap 2 sebelum paket kuota aku abis :3 Udah panjang pan ? kalo masih belum, chap depan aku usahain buat yang lebih panjang lagi panjang :" dan No Edit lagi, maaf jika ada typo dan ada bahasa yang tidak dimengerti :3 dan maaf jika chap ini mengecewakan :"

dan gomawo buat yang udah review, nge-favs, nge-follows nih ff :*

 **| xea | 11 | NicKyun | egatoti | Clou3elf | ismisofifia | rahma12desti | Rizekun697 | vanillatae | Nanaho Haruka | mjjujuw | Qoini | dynanrizkyandi1998 |**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


	4. Chapter 4 (Chap 3)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

"Taetae hyungggg"

"Kookieeeee"

Kedua namja kecil itu saling berpelukan membuat kedua orang tua mereka yang melihatnya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah kedua bocah berbeda paras itu.

"hyung hyung kookie punya cecuatu buat hyung, tunggu ne" namja kecil yang memiliki paras yang lebih tampan melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia berlari ke dalam rumah yang ditinggalinya dan kemudian kembali lagi dengan kedua tangan yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuh nya.

Di hampirinya namja kecil satunya yang tadi di panggilnya Taetae hyung atau bernama Taehyung "Hyung tutup mata ne" Pinta kookie atau mungkin kita panggil saja Jungkook.

Taehyung menuruti permintaan Jungkook, ia menutup matanya dan menunggu 'cecuatu' yang di maksudkan Jungkook. Jungkook terkikik kecil, ia menoleh pada ibunya dan tersenyum manis. Jungkook memperlihatkan tangannya yang ternyata dalam keadaan mengepal, ia buka kepalan tangannya dan ternyata terdapat sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari batang sebuah ilalang.

"Hyung buka mata" Pinta Jungkook, Taehyung perlahan membuka matanya dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah bulat Jungkook, tatapannya kemudian turun pada telapak tangan Jungkook yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah cincin 'palsu'

"Apa ini kookie?" Taehyung bertanya bingung

"Ini cincin hyung, kookie cendiri loh yang buat" Jungkook mengambil tangan kiri Taehyung dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang cincin, di pasangkannya cincin itu di jari manis Taehyung.

"Caat ini kookie cuma bisa kacih ini, tapi kalau kookie udah becar kookie janji bakal beliin yang kaya appa cuka beliin buat umma, yang warnahnya putih itu loh hyung" Jungkook menjelaskan dengan gaya anak-anaknya yang lucu membuat para orang tua tertawa dan Taehyung yang tersenyum, di pandanginya cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya, tangannya terangkat untuk menyeka pipinya yang ternyata basah. Ia tersenyum miris..

"Aku menangis ? Kenapa aku menangis ?" Taehyung bangun dari berbaringnya, dan setelahnya ia meringis sakit saat bagian selatan tubuhnya bergesekan dengan selimut yang kini sudah terlihat begitu kusut. Ia ingat semalam Jungkook mabuk dan kembali menyiksanya di atas ranjang, di perhatikan tubuhnya yang kini terdapat beberapa luka sayatan dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Pergelangan tangannya memerah karena Jungkook mengikatnya dengan sebuah tali dan ia yakin bagian selatan tubuhnya pasti kembali lecet karena Jungkook menghajarnya habis-habisan semalaman penuh.

Taehyung kembali tersenyum miris, ia kembali ingat pada mimpinya tadi "Mana janjimu Jungkook-ah" Taehyung berkata pelan, ia menunduk dan kembali menangis. Jungkooknya sudah begitu berubah, ia masih ingat kemarin Jungkook sudah menyiram punggungnya dengan sup panas dan kini Jungkook sudah mulai menyayat tubuhnya dengan silet. Mungkin nanti-nanti Jungkook akan menusuknya dengan pisau atau lebih parah Jungkook membunuhnya. Memikirkannya membuat tangisan Taehyung semakin menjadi.

"Ini sakit Jungkook-ah"

Ya Taehyung sakit. Ia sangat kesakitan, baik fisiknya maupun batinnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tae-"

"Taehyung"

"Kim Taehyung!"

"Aishh Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya saat sahabatnya Park Jimin berteriak tepat di telinganya, ia menoleh dan langsung di hadapkan dengan wajah tampan Jimin yang tengah menunjukan raut kesal padanya.

"Ada apa?" Taehyung bertanya bingung

"Ayo kekantin, aku traktir" Jimin merubah raut wajahnya menjadi lembut kembali, ia tersenyum pada Taehyung.

Taehyung nampak berpikir namun tak lama ia mengangguk dan membalas senyum Jimin "Traktir nih ?" Jimin mengangguk, tangannya terulur untuk menarik pelan tangan pergelangan tangan Taehyung yang terlihat begitu kurus.

"Kau kurus sekali sih, apa Jungkook tidak memberimu makan dengan benar Taehyung-ah ?"

Taehyung tertegun dan Jimin pun seketika merutuki ucapannya yang mungkin saja menyakitkan untuk Taehyung, ia tahu jika Taehyung mencintai Jungkook dan ia juga tahu bahwa Jungkook membenci dan berubah haluan memusuhi Taehyung karena cinta Taehyung padanya, dan Jimin juga tahu Jungkook semakin membenci Taehyung saat mereka berdua ah bukan lebih tepatnya Jungkook di paksa bertunangan oleh orang tuanya dan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Taehyung namun untuk penyiksaan Jungkook, Jimin belum tahu dan Taehyung bersyukur karenanya.

"Taehyung-

"Kau jadi mentraktirku tidak ? aku sudah lapar" Taehyung berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jimin yang masih saja merutuki ucapannya, tangan Taehyung terangkat untuk menekan dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit.

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan benar, jika setiap hari aku harus merasakan sakit Jimin-ah"_ Ujarnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin apa? Aku akan pesankan" Jimin menatap Taehyung yang kini terlihat tengah berpikir "Samakan saja denganmu" Taehyung menjawab dan Jimin mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Taehyung.

"Kyaa itu Jungkook oppa dan Jinyeol eonnie"

"Mereka cocok sekali"

"Wah serasinya~"

"Aku iri pada Jinyeol eonnie"

"Aku tebak hubungan mereka pasti akan bertahan lama"

"Sampai ke pernikahan"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa"

Taehyung menoleh ke arah penyebab keributan mendadak di kantin itu, dan disana di ambang pintu kantin Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook tengah berjalan dengan mendekap mesra pinggang Jinyeol, mereka berdua terlihat tersenyum seakan memamerkan kebahagiaan mereka. Taehyung meneguk paksa ludahnya, dadanya sakit saat melihatnya.

"Jangan dilihat Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung bisa merasakan tangan seseorang menutup pandangannya, memaksanya untuk menutup mata. Dan ia juga bisa merasakan bahwa air mata mulai kembali mengalir di matanya yang tertutup.

"Sakit sekali" Taehyung berujar pelan dengan suara seraknya

Tangannya terangkat untuk meremas jemari yang menutupi matanya, membuat seorang namja tampan yang berada di belakangnya menatap prihatin padanya, ia berpindah dan berdiri di depan Taehyung, di lepasnya tangan Taehyung yang tadi meremas tangannya.

"Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu disini Tae"

Ia menarik tangannya yang menutup mata Taehyung, ia menarik tubuh Taehyung dan membawanya kepelukannya, membenamkan wajah Taehyung di dada bidangnya. Ia biarkan Taehyung untuk menagis disana.

Taehyung meremas kuat kemeja namja yang memeluknya "Sakit hiks" Taehyung terisak pelan

"Aku tahu" Ujar si namja tampan

"Sakit sekali hiks kumohon… Kumohon hiks bawa aku pergi hiks dari sini hiks"

"Yook Sungjae"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menggeram, ia menatap tajam pada seorang namja tampan yang tengah mendekap seorang namja lain dengan tangannya yang di balas tidak kalah tajamnya oleh si namja tampan.

"Yook Sungjae" Desis Jungkook tajam saat namja tampan dan namja lain yang ia ketahui adalah Taehyung melintas tepat disampingnya sementara namja yang membawa Taehyung –Yook Sungjae- hanya memberikan seringainya pada Jungkook seakan mengatakan -Aku akan mengambilnya darimu Jeon- Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas, dalam otaknya ia sdah sibuk memikirkan hukuman apa untuk _slave_ milikNYA yang sudah berani berselingkuh.

"Sialan kau Kim Taehyung"

 **Chapter 3 End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 (Upcoming)**

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan namja itu untuk menyentuhmu hah?!"

BRUK – Jungkook menghempas tubuh Taehyung ke lantai, ditariknya surai Taehyung dengan tangannya

"Katakan siapa _Bitch_!"

Jungkook semakin mengetatkan tangannya di rambut Taehyung tidak di perdulikannya Taehyung yang sudah menangis dan memohon ampun padanya untuk melepaskan jambakan di rambutnya.

"Jungkook hiks lepaskan hiks"

"Katakan siapa?!"

DUK – Jungkook membenturkan kepala Taehyung ke lantai, kejam. Jungkook begitu kejam pada Taehyung dan ia masih saja ingin menyiksa Taehyung padahal sudah jelas ia bisa melihat bercak darah yang menempel di lantai tepat saat ia membenturkan kepala Taehyung disana.

"Kau harus dihukum Kim!"

.

.

.

.

Mau lanjut ke cahpter 4 ?

kiyo-zumi8799

PENDEK BANGET! #tendang_authornya :"V

Nah loh Yook Sungjae :" Aku udah munculin saingan Jungkook nya, yang minta Jimin buat saingan Jungkook maaf banget ya ngga aku kabulin #tendang_again :"

Mianhae jika chapter ini membosankan dan jelek, dan PENDEK :3

Gomawo buat readers yang udah nge-review, nge favs sama nge follows nih ff :)) #hug

 **| xea | 11 | NicKyun | egatoti | Clou3elf | ismisofifia | rahma12desti | Rizekun697 | vanillatae | Nanaho Haruka | mjjujuw | Qoini | dynanrizkyandi1998 | Guest | Park chanhun | intan 474 | Vianagyu | KimMinus | alien-kun | Ismafebry | NamKookV | cho eun hyun | | ryuuki | Habyul | pinkeualmond | Psyco-sg | flawxless | mas atuy |**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


	5. Chapter 5 (Chap 4)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

Sungjae membawa Taehyung ke halaman belakang sekolah, di dudukannya Taehyung di rerumputan, mengelus surai kecoklatannya mencoba membuat Taehyung lebih tenang.

"Sudah lebih baik ?" Sungjae mengangkat dagu Taehyung membuat Taehyung mendongak, Taehyung menepis tangan Sungjae dan di lepasnya pelukan Sungjae dari tubuhnya.

"Gomawo Sungjae-ah" Taehyung menyeka air mata yang ada di wajahnya lalu menatap Sungjae dan tersenyum "Aku sudah merasa baikan" Taehyung melanjutkan.

Sungjae tersenyum, di tepuknya kepala Taehyung pelan "Kau jelek saat menangis" Canda Sungjae sambal tertawa kecil, Taehyung merengut di tepisnya tangan Sungjae yang masih asik menepuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih pujiannya Suangjae-ssi"

Sungjae tertawa, ia melengos dan menghadapkan wajahnya kedepan "Tawaranku masih berlaku Tae" Taehyung bungkam. Sungjae adalah salah satu sahabatnya selain Jimin dan Jungkook namun ia bersahabat dengan Jimin dan Sungjae saat ia baru masuk ke SMA berbeda dengan Jungkook yang sudah dari kecil. Dan Sungjae mencintainya, rasa cinta yang sama yang ia rasakan pada Jungkook, Sungjae pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Taehyung dan akan memberikan apapun untuk Taehyung namun Taehyung menolaknya karena ia mencintai Jungkook.

Dan saat Sungjae mendengar bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook akan bertunangan, awalnya ia mengikhlaskannya karena ia merasa ia tidak akan punya harapan namun saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jungkook menyiksa Taehyung di gudang sekolah ia merubah keputusannya dan berniat untuk memperjuangkan Taehyung, memiliki Taehyung untuknya dan membuang Jungkook dalam hidup Taehyung, menurutnya orang sebaik Taehyung tidak pantas bersama dengan si _bastard_ Jeon Jungkook itu.

"Kau akan terus merasa sakit jika bersamanya Tae, pikirkan dirimu Tae jangan bodoh untuk terus bersama dengan si sialan Jeon itu"

"Aku mencintainya Sungjae"

Sungjae memejamkan matanya "Aku juga mencintaimu" Taehyung kembali bungkam

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Sungjae menoleh pada Taehyung, di raihnya rahang Taehyung dan menghadapkannya padanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung "Aku bisa memberikan apapun padamu, cinta, kasih sayang, kebahagiaan, segalan sesuatu yang tidak Jungkook berikan padamu"

Wajahnya terus mendekat, sementara Taehyung hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Sungjae "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan ?"

Sungjae menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Taehyung, melumatnya perlahan dan penuh cinta. Taehyung kembali menangis, andai saja Sungjae adalah Jungkook pasti Taehyung akan langsung mengiyakan dengan senang hati, tapi Sungjae bukan Jungkook dan dengan itu, Taehyung mendorong pelan dada Sungjae membuat tautan kedua bibir mereka terlepas, ia menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa" Sungjae tersenyum getir, di bawanya kembali tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya "Aku akan tetap menunggu" Ujar lembut, tangannya mengelus dengan penuh perhatian di punggung sempit Taehyung.

Dan tidak jauh dari mereka, Jungkook berdiri dengan kaku, rahang tegasnya mengetat dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal kuat. Matanya menatap tajam pada Sungjae dan Taehyung.

"Sial" Umpatnya dan setelahnya ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pelajaran hanya Taehyung habiskan dengan melamun jadi tidak salah jika teman sebangku sekaligus sahabatnya menegurnya, seperti saat ini…

"Taehyung-ah wae ?" Jimin bertanya bingung, Taehyung menoleh dan memberikan senyum manisnya pada Jimin "Tidak, aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing"

Jimin membulatkan matanya dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O' membuat wajahnya yang tampan terlihat konyol "Kau harus ke ruang kesehatan Tae" Suruh Jimin

Taehyung menggeleng "Tidak mau" Jimin memberikan tatapan malasnya pada Taehyung "Ke ruang kesehatan, ayo aku antar"

Jimin menarik pergelangan tangan Taehyung, dengan langkah malas Taehyung mengikuti Jimin yang dengan semangat menariknya untuk ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membukakan pintu ruang kesehatan untuk Taehyung "Kau masuklah, aku akan membelikan sesuatu untuk kau makan dulu, kau tadi menghilang sih padahal kan sudah aku pesankan" Setelah itu Jimin melangkah pergi dari hadapan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap kepergian Jimin dan setelahnya ia mendengus, Taehyung masuk ke dalam dan berniat untuk mencari tempat tidur yang nyaman untuknya. Saat sudah di dalam, Taehyung langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat telinganya mendengar suara seorang yeoja yang tengah mendesah, ia kenal dengan suara ini, ini suara…

"Akhh Jungkook lebihh cepathh"

"Baby aku akk kau nikmathh sekali"

DEG – Taehyung tertegun, benarkan dugaannya. Ini suara Jinyeol dan Jungkook, dengan langkah bergetar Taehyung berjalan mendekat pada sumber suara. Ia mengintip dari balik tirai yang ada di bilik ke 4 dari arah pintu, disana ia bisa meihat Jungkook tengah menindih Jinyeol, tubuh Jinyeol sudah dalam keadaan polos dan di penuhi oleh kissmark. Maniknya mulai berkaca-kaca dan siapa kapan saja menumpahkannya.

"Taehyung-ah kau sedang apa ?"

DEG – Taehyung mundur saat Jungkook seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya dan langsung menoleh padanya, mata Jungkook terbebelalak.

"Ma..maaf" Taehyung kembali melangkah mundur dan sampai akhirnya ia menabrak Jimin yang masih bingung, Taehyung berbalik di cekalnya pergelangan tangan Jimin dan membawa pemuda itu lari bersamanya.

"Taehyung-ah ada apa ?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia tengah sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangisnya, sementara Jimin kembali menoleh ke ruang kesehatan dan setelahnya ia tertegun, di sana ia bisa melihat Jungkook tengah berdiri di pintu ruang kesehatan. Jimin kembali menoleh kedepan, menatap sendu punggung Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

BRAK – Jungkook membanting pintu apartementnya, kaki jenjangnya dengan tegas melangkah kearah dapur dan disana ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah memasak untuknya, namja yang memiliki paras yang begitu menawan itu mendekat kemudian menggenggam pergelangan tangan Taehyung.

"Kemari kau!"

Jungkook mematikan kompor kemudian menarik Taehyung keluar dari dapur, Taehyung meringis kesakitan dibuatnya, ia mencoba berontak namun sepertinya sia-sia karena tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan Jungkook.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkan namja itu untuk menyentuhmu hah?!"

BRUK – Jungkook menghempas tubuh Taehyung ke lantai, ditariknya surai Taehyung dengan tangannya, Taehyung bisa merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya tercabut akibat kuatnya tarikan Jungkook.

"Katakan siapa _Bitch_!"

Jungkook semakin mengetatkan tangannya di rambut Taehyung tidak di perdulikannya Taehyung yang sudah menangis dan memohon ampun padanya untuk melepaskan jambakan di rambutnya.

"Jungkook hiks lepaskan hiks" Taehyung mencoba melepaskan tangan Jungkook dari rambutnya karena sumpah demi apapun, ini sakit sekali.

"Katakan siapa?!"

DUK – Jungkook membenturkan kepala Taehyung ke lantai, kejam. Jungkook begitu kejam pada Taehyung dan ia masih saja ingin menyiksa Taehyung padahal sudah jelas ia bisa melihat bercak darah yang menempel di lantai tepat saat ia membenturkan kepala Taehyung disana.

"Kau harus dihukum Kim!" Jungkook manarik Taehyung ke dalam kamarnya, di hempasnya tubuh itu di atas Kasur dengan kasar, Jungkook melepas ikatan dasi yang masih terpasang di kerah kemeja sekolahnya, di hampirinya tubuh Taehyung yang tengah mencoba menjauh darinya.

"Mau kemana kau?!" Jungkook meraih kaki Taehyung, ia naik ke atas Kasur kemudian diambilnya kedua tangan Taehyung dan diikatnya dengan dasi miliknya. Jungkook membuka laci nakasnya yang ternyata berisi sex toys miliknya. Ia mengambil sebuah jiggle ball* disana, Jungkook kembali pada Taehyung, Jungkook membuka paksa kain yang di menutupi area selatan Taehyung. Ia menyeringai, Jungkook melebarkan kaki Taehyung dan tangannya sudah bersiap untuk memasukan jiggle ball itu ke dalam lubang Taehyung.

"Kau harus menderita Kim"

Taehyung terisak, matanya menatap memohon pada Jungkook yang hanya mengabaikannya "Jungkook-ah kumoho akhh"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Taehyung selesai, Jungkook mendorong masuk benda bulat dan bergetar yang ada di tangannya ke dalam lubang Taehyung, ia mendongak dan menyeringai saat melihat wajah memerah Taehyung.

"Ahh Jungkookhh kelu-arkanhh akhh"

Jungkook melepas mainannya dan membiarkan mainannya dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam lubang Taehyung, sementara ia sendiri sudah kembali membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah cock ring kemudian memasangkannya pada penis Taehyung.

Jungkook menindih tubuh Taehyung, tiga jarinya ia masukan ke dalam mulut Taehyung "Hisap" Titah Jungkook, pemuda tampan itu kini beralih pada leher jenjang Taehyung dan menciumi leher itu.

"Junghh" Taehyung mengemut jari Jungkook yang ada di mulutnya seperti yang Jungkook titahkan padanya "Cukup" Jungkook mengeluarkan jarinya kemudian jari yang sudah basah oleh saliva Taehyung itu ia masukan langsung ke dalam lubang Taehyung yang masih berisi vibrator.

"Anhh Jungkook ku-mohonhh hentikanhh"

TING TONG –Jungkook menghentikan aktiftasnya saat telinganya mendengar suara bel apartementnya, ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan kemudian bangkit, ia melirik Taehyung yang kini tengah sibuk menggigit bibir bawahnya entah karena menahan nikmat atau sakit tapi yang pasti Jungkook sangat menikmati wajah Taehyung saat ini.

TING TONG

Arghhh- Jungkook mengerang dalam hati, ia melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ?" Jungkook bertanya lewat intercom

"Jungkook-ah buka pintunya, ini eomma"

DEG –Jungkook membulatan matanya saat telinganya mendengar suara sang ibu, dengan cepat ia kembali melangkah ke kamarnya dalam hati ia merutuki kenapa ibunya harus datang disaat seperti ini.

"Taehyung kuperingatkan jangan keluarkan desahanmu itu, ibuku datang" Jungkook mengambil kunci kamarnya, ia kembali mendekati pintu kemudian menutup pintu itu dan tak lupa menguncinya, membiarkan Taehyung sendirian dengan keadaannya yang mengenaskan.

Jungkook kembali untuk membuka pintu apartementnya dan ia langsung di sambut dengan raut judes ibunya yang cantic itu, Jungkook tersenyum kikuk "Aku tadi tidak pake baju eomma" Jungkook beralasan namun Wonwoo hanya diam dan malah melenggang masuk ke dalam apartement anaknya.

"Mana Taehyung ? Ibu ingin bertemu dengannya?" Jungkook langsung memasang wajah datarnya "belum pulang" Jungkook menjawab cuek dan langsung melenggang menuju dapur, berniat membawakan ibunya minum.

"Kau bercanda?" Wajah cantik Wonwoo tampak terkejut kemudian ia memutuskan untuk duduk di single sofa di ruang tamu apartement anaknya.

"Yasudah jika tidak percaya" beberapa menit kemudian Jungkook kembali dengan segelas jus jeruk di tangannya. Di letakannya minuman itu di meja di depan ibunya dan ia sendiri kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa di sebelah kanan sang ibu.

"Jadi untuk apa ibu kemari ?" Jungkook bertanya, Wonwoo meneguk jus jeruk yang di berikan anaknya dengan gaya angkuhnya dan kemudian di letakannya kembali jus itu di meja.

"Ingin melihat kalian, dan memastikan jika Taehyung baik-baik saja" Jungkook mengeryitkan dahinya "Kenapa eomma bicara seperti itu? apa eomma pikir aku akan menyiksa Taehyung, begitu ?" Jungkook bertanya dingin

Wonwoo tersenyum cantik "Siapa yang tahu bukan, kau bahkan menolaknya mentah-mentah saat aku memberitahumu bahwa kau akan di tunangkan dengan Taehyung" Wonwoo menjawab tak kalah dinginnya, Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya dan Wonwoo melihatnya.

"Jadi apa kau-

"Eomma tenang saja, Taehyung baik-baik saja" Jungkook memotong perkataan Wonwoo, ia tersenyum manis pada namja yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Well~ Lebih baik eomma pulang, berikan salam eomma untuk Taehyung" Setelah mengatakan itu Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah kea rah pintu keluar dengan Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Setelah Jungkook melihat eomma nya keluar, ia kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tangannya yang memegang kenop pintu mengepal

"Kim Taehyung, kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku" Jungkook berucap dengan suara rendahnya, matanya menatap benci pada lantai di bawahnya, dalam otaknya ia memikirkan bahwa ia tengah menginjak-injak kepala Taehyung dengan kakinya. Senyum mengerikan terulas di bibirnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu menderita, sangat sangat sangat menderita"

 **Chapter 4 End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 (Upcoming)**

"Jungkook hiks sakithh hiks hentikanhh"

PLAK

"Berisik _bitch_ " Jungkook mempercepat gerakan setelah tadi ia menampar pipi Taehyung yang sudah ntah keberapa kali terkena tamparan darinya, mata Taehyung sudah memerah karena terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, di wajahnya sudah terdapat beberapa lebam karena tidak sedikit Jungkook melayangkan tamparannya dan terlebih bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah begitu sakit.

"Jung-kookhh aku le-lahh"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

PLAKK

.

.

.

.

Mau lanjut ke chapter 5 ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Masih pendek ga ?

No edit, No baca ulang jadi maafkan jika banyak typo dan cerita aneh, dan kemaren ada yang nanya kenapa saingan Jungkook Sungjae, aku pilih Sungjae karena mereka kan sama absurd sifatnya terus juga mereka sama2 95line, aku juga lagi seneng sama Sungjae jadi yahh jadii aja deh saingannya Jungkook :)

dan maaf jika ch 4 ini lagi2 mengecewakan :"

Gomawo buat readers yang udah nge-review, nge favs sama nge follows nih ff :)) #hug

 **| xea | 11 | NicKyun | egatoti | Clou3elf | ismisofifia | rahma12desti | Rizekun697 | vanillatae | Nanaho Haruka | mjjujuw | Qoini | dynanrizkyandi1998 | Guest | Park chanhun | intan 474 | Vianagyu | KimMinus | alien-kun | Ismafebry | NamKookV | cho eun hyun | | ryuuki | Habyul | pinkeualmond | Psyco-sg | flawxless | mas atuy | SexYeol |**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


	6. Chapter 6 (Chap 5)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"Jungkook hiks sakithh hiks hentikanhh"

PLAK

"Berisik _bitch_ " Jungkook mempercepat gerakan setelah tadi ia menampar pipi Taehyung yang sudah ntah keberapa kali terkena tamparan darinya, mata Taehyung sudah memerah karena terus saja mengeluarkan air mata, di wajahnya sudah terdapat beberapa lebam karena tidak sedikit Jungkook melayangkan tamparannya dan terlebih bagian selatan tubuhnya sudah begitu sakit.

"Jung-kookhh aku le-lahh"

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

PLAKK

Lagi-lagi Jungkook menampar pipi Taehyung, kali ini membuat sudut bibirnya sobek. Jungkook tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Kau pantas menerima ini Kim!"

Jungkook meremas kuat penis Taehyung, membuat pemuda manis itu menjerit karena remasan Jungkook, Taehyung meremas bantal untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitnya. Di tatapnya Jungkook dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kenapa kau berubah Jungkook-ah?" Seketika Jungkook menghentikan gerakannya saat telinganya mendengar lirihan Taehyung, matanya teralih untuk melihat wajah sendu Taehyung.

"Apa salahku hingga kau memperlakukan ku seperti ini?"

Salah Taehyung? Jungkook juga tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa jijik pada per-

"Apa karena aku mencintaimu?

-asaan cinta Taehyung padanya.

Jungkook bisa melihat ada begitu banyak luka yang terpancar di manik Taehyung, dulu manik Taehyung begitu indah karena di penuhi dengan binar kebahagiaan, tapi sekarang? Manik Taehyung tampak begitu hampa, kosong dan begitu banyak dengan kesedihan.

"Bunuh aku"

DEG

"Bunuh aku jika kau membenci perasaan cintaku padamu" Taehyung memberikan senyum pedihnya pada Jungkook.

"Karena aku tidak akan bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini Jungkook-ah"

DEG DEG DEG

"Bunuh aku"

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini Jungkook tidak pernah melihat Taehyung, baik di sekolah maupun di apartemen. Taehyung selalu berangkat ke sekolah sebelum Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali lagi sebelum ia pulang. Jungkook melirik pada meja makan yang sudah terdapat nasi goreng kimchi buatan Taehyung, ingatannya kembali pada malam terakhir ia menyiksa Taehyung.

Ucapan Taehyung masih begitu membekas di otak cerdasnya, semakin ia ingin melupakannya semakin Jungkook susah untuk melupakannya. Wajah dan tatapan sedih yang Taehyung berikan padanya sebelum pemuda itu jatuh pingsan yang paling Jungkook ingat.

"Arghhhh Jungkook berhenti mengingatnya" Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ia lebih memilih berjalan ke meja makan dan mulai menyantap sarapan paginya.

Mengingat sesuatu, Jungkook mengeluarkan dompet miliknya kemudian membukanya. Jungkook mengeluarkan selembar foto di dalamnya, foto dua anak kecil yang tengah berpelukan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Ia tersenyum saat ingatannya kembali mengingat kenangan dari foto yang di pegangnya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Taetae hyung"

Namja kecil berusia 10 tahun itu menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya, Taehyung tersenyum "Kookieya~" Taehyung membuka tangannya, bersiap untuk menyambut Jungkook dalam dekapannya namun bukannya mendekat Jungkook malah terdiam dan menatap aneh Taehyung membuat Taehyung bingung.

"Wae?" Taehyung bertanya bingung

Jungkook menggeleng, ia berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di hadapan Taehyung. Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung tersentak dengan tubuhnya yang ikut tertarik dan masuk ke dalam dekapan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah"

"Tae hyung itu lebih pantas dipeluk dari pada harus memeluk, badan Tae hyung kecil kaya badan yeoja hehe"

Taehyung merengut mendengarnya "Hyung namja Jungkook-ah" Jungkook tertawa

"Iya namja, namja cantik"

"YAK!" Taehyung memukul dada Jungkook membuat namja kecil berwajah tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan "Hyung kajja selfie, aku meminjam ini dari appa"

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponsel hitam di saku celananya, kemudian ia berjalan pada seorang yeoja yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Permisi noona bisa kau fotokan kami" Pinta Jungkook tidak lupa ia juga melayangkan senyuman mautnya pada si yeoja. Yeoja itu tersenyum kemudian mengambil ponsel yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Baiklah"

Jungkook tersenyum lebih lebar, ia mendekat pada Taehyung dan kembali memeluk Taehyung, keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Oke tiga, dua, sa-

Tu"

CKREKKK

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

.

.

Taehyung lebih memilih berdiam diri di kelasnya dari pada harus keluar, entah itu sekedar mencari udara segar atau ke kantin membeli makanan. Alasannya hanya satu, ia tidak ingin dipertemukan dengan Jungkook, beberapa hari ini ia memang lebih memilih menghindar dari Jungkook. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan Jungkook, ia sangat merindukan pemuda tampan itu. sangat.

"Hei"

Taehyung tersentak kaget saat rasa dingin tiba-tiba terasa di kulit pipinya, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah tampan Sungjae yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu terdapat sebuah colla dan tangan kananya memegang sekaleng jus yang di sodorkan padanya.

"Untukmu"

Taehyung tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk mengambil kaleng jus itu "Gomawo" Taehyung membukanya dan kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus, Sungjae yang melihatnya tersenyum.

"Pelan saja Tae, aku tidak akan memintanya ini"

Sungjae mendudukan dirinya di meja Taehyung dan mulai meminum minumannya

"Taehyung-ah kau ikut kan saat liburan nanti?" Sungjae bertanya sesaat setelah ia meminum collanya, ia menoleh pada Taehyung yang tengah memainkan kaleng jusnya.

Ah Taehyung ingat, sebentar lagi musim liburan akan segera datang dan sekolahnya akan mengadakan liburan selama 3 hari di pulau jeju seminggu setelah ujian selesai dan Taehyung masih bingung akan ikut atau tdak.

Taehyung mengedikan bahunya "Aku tidak tahu Sungjae-ah"

"Ikut ya, aku yang bayarin deh" Sungjae mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya pada Taehyung namun bukannya mengiyakan Taehyung malah mencubit pinggang Sungjae yah lumayan keras lah.

Sungjae mengaduh "Kenapa kau mencubitku?" Sungjae bertanya sebal

Taehyung melengos, ia kembali meminum jus nya "Mentang-mentang kaya jadi seenaknya" Taehyung mencibir sementara Sungjae memutar bola matanya malas tapi setelahnya senyuman evil terukir di bibirnya, ia menaruh kaleng miliknya yang sudah tinggal sedikit di meja yang Sungjae pun tidak tau milik siapa, ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung pada sandaran kursih dan memerangkap tubuh itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau harus ikut, aku memaksa"

Taehyung mencoba mendorong tubuh Sungjae menjauh karena sumpah jika orang lain melihatnya mereka akan mengira bahwa ia dan Sungjae tengah berciuman, tapi untungnya keadaan kelas sepi karena penghuninya sedang berada di luar semua kecuali Taehyung tentu saja.

"Sungjae-ah kau terlalu dekat, menjauhlah"

Sungjae menyeringai menyebalkan "Tidak, sebelum kau menerima ajakanku"

"Aku tidak-

"EKHEM"

DEG

Taehyung menoleh pada pintu kelas dan ia bisa melihat Jungkook disana, tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sungjae berdecak dan kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Taehyung.

"Ikut dengan ku Kim!" Jungkook berkata dingin, ia menatap tajam pada Sungjae yang juga menatap tajam padanya kemudian melenggang pergi. Taehyung terdiam, di tatapnya Sungjae yang kini menatap khawatir padanya "Tak apa" Taehyung tersenyum, ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk menyusul Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

"Kau menghindariku" Taehyung dibuat tertegun dengan perkataan Jungkook sesaat setelah ia sampai dan berdiri di belakang Jungkook. Ah ngomong-ngomong Jungkook mengajaknya keatap sekolah.

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, kenapa Jungkook mengatakan hal yang seolah pemuda itu tengah mengharapkannya, menunggunya untuk kembali dan tidak pergi darinya. Bolehkah Taehyung berharap Jungkook akan perduli-

"Umma ku selalu menghubungiku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu, jangan salah paham dulu"

-padanya. Taehyung tersenyum miris, yah Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook, yang akan selalu membencinya entah sampai kapanpun itu, mungkin sampai ia mati atau juga selamanya.

"Bilang saja jika aku tengah ada urusan, atau mengerjakan tugas atau juga menginap di rumah teman" Taehyung menjawab datar dan itu membuat Jungkook tertegun. Sejak kapan Taehyung berani bersikap dingin padanya dan Jungkook heran kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit saat taehyung memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bukankah ia membenci Taehyung ? benar kan ia membencinya?

"Jika tidak ingin-

"Apa si Sungjae itu berharga sekali bagimu sehingga kau tidak ingin berlama-lama meninggalkannya?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan sendirinya dari bibir Jungkook saat Taehyung sudah bersiap pergi dari atap, Jungkook sendiri terkejut mengapa ia harus mengatakan seakan ia tidak iklas untuk Taehyung pergi lebih cepat dari atap dan seakan ia ingin berlama-lama bersama taehyung.

Taehyung kembali dibuat tertegun "Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung bertanya bingung

Jungkook menghela nafas "Tidak" Ia perlahan melangkah dan pergi meninggalkan Taehyung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung berbalik untuk melihat punggung Jungkook sampai akhirnya sosok Jungkook hilang saat pemuda itu menghilang di telan pintu atap. Taehyung memegangi dadanya yang bedebar cepat.

"Bolehkah aku berharap Jungkook-ah?"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook membasuh wajahnya di wastafel, ia mendongak untuk menatap tampilan wajahnya di cermin namun kala ingatannya kembali mengulang kejadian di kelas Taehyung tadi Jungkook menggeram, kini di depannya bukan lagi pantulan wajahnya melainkan menampilkan bagaimana dekatnya wajah Sungjae dan Taehyung tadi. Jungkook mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan dalam hitungan detik Jungkook sudah menghantamkan tangannya pada cermin di depannya membuat cermin itu retak. Darah mulai mengalir dari tangan Jungkook namun sepertinya Jungkook tidak ada niatan untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari sana.

Sementara di pintu kamar mandi, Taehyung berdiri dengan kaku melihat keadaan Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu perlahan berjalan mendekat pada Jungkook dan berhenti tepat di samping Jungkook. Jungkook yang menyadari kehadiran Taehyung pun menoleh dan segera menurunkan tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau mengikutiku"

Ya! Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook, ia ingin mengkonfrmasi apa maksud perkataan Jungkook saat di halaman belakang tadi.

"Kau terluka" Taehyung berujar pelan, tangannya dengan perlahan terulur untuk meraih tangan Jungkook yang terluka namun Jungkook malah menepis tangan itu kembali menjauh.

"Pergi kau!" Jungkook berujar dingin namun Taehyung bergeming

"Tangan mu harus di obati Jungkook" Taehyung berujar keras kepala, ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang tidak terluka "Kajja ke ruang kesehatan" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook dan mereka berdua pun mulai melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Taehyung tersenyum menyadari bahwa Jungkook tidak menolak nya, sementara Jungkook terus saja menatap pada punggung kecil Taehyung yang ada di depannya.

Keduanya terus berjalan dalam diam hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan ruang kesehatan, Taehyung membuka pintu dan melongokan kepalanya ke dalam.

"Kosong" Ia bergumam kemudian lebih membuka lebar pintu itu dan ia kembali berjalan dengan Jungkook yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Duduk disini" Taehyung memaksa Jungkook untuk duduk di salah satu tempat tidur yang ada di sana sementara Taehyung sendiri sudah pergi untuk mengambil kotak P3K, beberapa menit kemudian Taehyung kembali dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Jungkook.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan tanganmu terluka Jungkook-ah ?" Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook yang terluka dan mulai membersihkan luka Jungkook dengan alcohol sambil meniup-niupnya ringan. Jungkook diam, dia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Taehyung mengurus lukanya mulai dari membersihkan dengan alcohol, mengolesinya dengan obat merah dan terakhir membalutnya dengan perban. Taehyung begitu baik memperlakukan orang yang padahal sudah begitu sering menyakitinya, dadanya berdenyut tidak nyaman kala mengingat bagaimana ia memperlakukan Taehyung setelah tahu persaan Taehyung padanya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?" Jungkook bertanya, matanya menatap dalam pada mata Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum "Kenapa aku harus membencimu Jungkook-ah, kau…

Taehyung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, senyumnya luntur dan Jungkook jadi merasa bersalah melihatnya ia bisa menebak kenapa Taehyung tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lanjutkan"

Taehyung menunduk "karena kau orang yang kucintai" Pelan, suara Taehyung begitu pelan namun Jungkook masih bisa mendengarnya. Jungkook mengangkat wajah Taehyung dengan tangannya yang tidak terluka, di perhatikannya wajah itu dengan seksama.

Taehyung memiliki wajah cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja, pipinya sedikit chubby dengan bibir merahnya, hidungnya mancung dengan bentuk mata bulat dengan ujung yang runcing. Manik kecoklatan yang begitu indah, dan Jungkook baru menyadarinya sekarang.

"Aku membencimu tapi kenapa aku merasa tidak suka saat kau dekat-dekat dengan orang itu (read : Sungjae) disini sakit" Jungkook menunjuk dadanya

Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa jantungnya harus berdetak dengan cepat begini, rona merah mulai muncul di pipinya dan Jungkook sadar itu, pemuda menawan itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Taehyung, tangannya yang terluka kini sudah berada di pinggang ramping Taehyung sementara tangan lainnya berada di tengkuk Taehyung dan menarik wajah itu mendekat.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat bibir Jungkook menempel di bibirnya, Jungkook memperhatikan kelopak Taehyung yang menutup, dan ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya mulai bergerak untuk melumat bibir Taehyung, bibir Taehyung begitu kenyal dan begitu terasa manis membuat Jungkook betah untuk berlama-lama melumat dan menyesapnya.

Jungkook akui ini pertama ia menjamah bibir Taehyung, walaupun Jungkook sering menyetuhi Taehyung namun Jungkook tidak pernah menyentuh bibir Taehyung, tidak pernah sama sekali.

"Mhh" Jungkook semakin gencar mengerjai bibir Taehyung, dengan perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Taehyung ke Kasur. Taehyung sudah mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook dan sebisa mungkin untuk membalas lumatan Jungkook di bibirnya.

"Hmmphh nhh" Taehyung melenguh saat Jungkook menggigit pelan bibirnya, refleks Taehyung pun membuka bibirnya dan Jungkook memanfaatkan itu untuk memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Taehyung. Saliva yang ntah milik siapa mulai mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir Taehyung.

"Nghh mph" Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang menipis, Taehyung memukul-mukul pelan punggung Jungkook. Jungkook yang mengerti pun segera melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Taehyung.

Taehyung membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan menatap sayu Jungkook, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengambil nafas dan sungguh demi apapun Taehyung terlihat begitu seksi dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Aku merindukanmu" Jungkook bergumam

Baru juga Taehyung ingin membalas perkataan Jungkook namun pemuda menawan itu malah kembali membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya dan kembali mengajak Taehyung dalam ciuman panjang.

 **Chapter 5 End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 (Upcoming)**

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu"

Kedua orang itu tidak menyadari bahwa di tempat itu bukan hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak jauh dari mereka seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikan, tangan yeoja itu mengepal kuat saat telinganya mendengar perkatan yang keluar dari mulut namja pujaannya.

"Jungkook oppa hanya milikku, kau tidak pantas dengan Jungkook oppa"

.

.

.

.

Mau lanjut ke chapter 6 ?

kiyo-zumi8799

No edit, No baca ulang jadi maafkan jika banyak typo dan cerita aneh, dan maaf baru bisa update karena sekarang emang lagi sibuk PKL sama mikirin buat laporan jadi yah baru bisa update sekarang :3

dan maaf jika ch 5 ini lagi2 mengecewakan :"

 **Gomawo buat readers yang udah nge-review, nge favs sama nge follows nih ff, buat guest juga gomawo :)) #hug**

 **maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya :"**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


	7. Chapter 7 (Chap 6)

**=My Sex Slave=**

By :Kizo-Yumi8799

Pairing : KookV

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Rating : **M**

Warning : Mengandung unsur HOMO, YAOI, LGBT, LEMON, MANGANDUNG KEKERASAN ! Demi kenyamana, yang tidak suka harap menjauh J

.

.

.

"Akhh ahh Jungkook terushh ahh ohh"

Taehyung terus saja mendesah penuh kenikmatan, tubuhnya sudah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat dengan beberapa kissmark di dada dan lehernya, Jungkook yang menindihnya tidak berbeda jauh, tubuh Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah di penuhi oleh peluh karena kegiatan mereka dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Jungkook mempercepat gerakannya untuk menumbuk lubang Taehyung membuat ranjang yang mereka tempati berderit karenanya.

"Tae akhh akh ohh kau nikmathh ahhh"

"Mhh Jungkookhh aku sampai hahh"

"Bersamahh"

"AKHHHHHHHH"

Jungkook menyemburkan spermanya di dalam Taehyung, pemuda menawan itu ambruk dan menimpa tubuh Taehyung, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Taehyung dan sesekali menciuminya. Taehyung mengeryit kala geli ia rasakan di lehernya, pemuda cantik itu tanpa sadar melenguh dan langsung membuat Jungkook mendongak padanya.

"Apa itu?" Jungkook menunjukan _smirk_ nya pada Taehyung yang langsung membuat Taehyung merona karena sumpah demi apapun Jungkook sangat tampan saat seperti itu.

"Akhh" Taehyung mendesah saat dengan sengaja Jungkook kembali menumbuk lubangnya sementara Jungkook sendiri tersenyum evil karena ulahnya pada Taehyung.

Jungkook tanpa sengaja melirik pada bibir merah Taehyung yang sudah bengkak karena terus-terusan ia lumat, pemuda dengan parasnya yang begitu rupawan itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Bolehkan ?" Jungkook mengelus bibir Taehyung dengan matanya yang tertuju pada manik kecoklatan Taehyung, dan saat Jungkook melihat anggukan dari Taehyung ia langsung menggerakan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Taehyung, mata mereka menutup saat kedua bibir berbeda bentuk itu bertemu, Taehyung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook sementara Jungkook memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Taehyung. Jungkook melumat sebentar bibir itu kemudian melepas tautan bibir mereka, di tatapnya wajah cantik Taehyung.

"Kau tahu alasanku kenapa aku bisa membencimu?" Jungkook bertanya, matanya menatap langsung pada mata Taehyung, pemuda cantik itu menggeleng, ada rasa sakit saat Jungkook mengatakan bahwa Jungkook membencinya.

"Kau tau kan aku sangat menyukai anak kecil"

Taehyung mengangguk "Aku selalu menginginkan mempunyai keluarga yang harmonis, aku, istriku dan anak-anak kami..

Tapi kau seorang laki-laki dan aku tidak akan mungkin bisa mempunyai anak-anak dari seorang laki-laki bukan"

"Tapi ibumu laki-laki Kook-a"

"Aku tahu, tapi tidak semua laki-laki bisa hamil kan tapi aku…

"Kau membenciku karena kau berfikir aku akan merusak impianmu memiliki keluarga yang harmonis" Taehyung memotong perkataan Jungkook.

"Bukan begitu..

"Maafkan aku, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kamu membenciku. Kau tenang saja aku akan mengatakan pada Wonwoo eomma untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita" Taehyung memotong kembali perkataan Jungkook dan itu membuat Jungkook kesal dan terlebih saat Taehyung mengatakan akan membatalkan pertunangan mereka, ntah kenapa itu semakin membuat rasa kesal Jungkook menjadi bertambah.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Kim!"

Jungkook berkata dingin dan itu langsung membuat Taehyung terdiam "Aku tahu kau seorang laki-laki, tapi keluargaku pasti tahu mana yang terbaik untukku dan saat meraka melakukan suatu hal, mereka akan memikirkannya matang-matang. Mereka pasti mengetahui sesuatu darimu sehingga mereka sukarela menjodohkan aku denganmu"

"Maksudmu?"

Jungkook menghela nafas "Ya sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, dari kita"

Jungkook menyingkap poni Taehyung "Dan apapun itu yang mereka sembunyikan aku tidak perduli, karena aku ingin mencobanya tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka, aku ingin memiikimu dengan caraku sendiri, jadi Kim Taehyung ..

ajari aku bagaimana caranya untuk mencintaimu"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya

"Bisa kau ulang"

Jungkook mendengus

"Ajari aku untuk mencintaimu"

Jungkook tersenyum manis, diusapnya surai lepek Taehyung dengan lembut "Tidak ada penolakan, dan segeralah berpakaian. Kita sudah melewatkan dua mata pelajaran"

"Memang siapa yang memulai hah? Aku mengajakmu ke ruang kesehatan cuma untuk mengobati tanganmu itu bukan untuk…bukan untuk…ah sudahlah" Jungkook menyeringai menyadari bahwa pipi Taehyung kembali memerah karena malu akan perkataannya sendiri dan pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk menggoda tunangannya dan mungkin mereka akan kembali membolos di pelajaran berikutnya.

Dan kedua orang itupun tidak menyadari bahwa di tempat itu bukan hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak jauh dari mereka seorang yeoja tengah memperhatikan, tangan yeoja itu mengepal kuat saat telinganya mendengar perkatan yang keluar dari mulut namja pujaannya.

"Jungkook oppa hanya milikku, kau tidak pantas dengan Jungkook oppa"

.

.

.

.

"Membolos tiga pelajaran, Kim"

Baru juga Taehyung masuk ke dalam kelasnya untuk mengambil tas namun perkataan tajam Jimin membuat langkah Taehyung terhenti, ia mendongak dan dilihatnya Jimin tengah duduk di kursihnya sambil menatap tajam padanya. Dan ngomong-ngomong kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku cerdas, jadi sesekali membolos tidak apa-apa kan?"

Jimin berdecak, pemuda itu memperhatikan Taehyung yang kembali melangkah, alis Jimin berkerut dalam dengan matanya yang mulai memicing tajam, pemuda Park itu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan cara berjalan Taehyung, begitu hati-hati, tertatih dan sedikit mengangkang khas seseorang yang sudah melakukan… Jimin melotot pada Taehyung.

"Yak! Kau gila!"

Langkah Taehyung kembali terhenti saat dengan tiba-tiba Jimin berseru padanya, pemuda cantik itu menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Kau itu kenapa?"

"Kau habis berhubungan sex dengan siapa?!" Taehyung melotot, ia menoleh ke luar jendela dan ia bernafas lega saat melihat tidak ada orang di luar kelas, dengan tergesa dan sambil menahan sakit pemuda itu menghampiri Jimin dan menjitak pemuda itu dengan sayang.

"Bisa kau kecilkan volume suaramu Park? Jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya bagaimana?" Taehyung bertanya gemas dan Jimin tidak perduli itu, pemuda itu bahkan mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya akibat jitakan Taehyung.

"Jangan bertanya balik! Jawab pertanyaanku"

"Aku…

"Kim Taehyung-ssi"

Panggilan dari arah belakangnya membuat suara Taehyung terhenti, ia menoleh kebelakang dan bisa dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang sudah tidak asing di hidupnya ah bukan lebih tepatnya dihidup Jungkook, siapa lagi jika bukan si _bitch_ Jinyeol.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Berdua!" Jinyeol berujar dengan menekankan pada kata 'berdua' membuat Jimin mendengus seketika, karena sumpah demi apapun Jimin sangat sangat luar biasa penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak kau bicarakan saja disini?" Taehyung bertanya datar

"Aku hanya butuh berbicara denganmu"

.

.

.

.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Taehyung, kini keduanya sudah berada di atap sekolah

"Jauhi Jungkook oppa!"

Taehyung tersentak, untuk beberapa detik ada raut terkejut diwajahnya namun itu tak lama karena Taehyung langsung merubah kembali rautnya menjadi datar.

"Aku tunangannya, kenapa aku harus menjauhinya?"

Jinyeol terdiam, matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. Taehyung menaikan sebelah alisnya, apa ada yang lucu? Mungkin pertanyaan itu yang saat ini ada di otaknya.

"Aku kekasihnya! Aku orang yang Jungkook oppa cintai! Jangan mentang-mentang Jungkook oppa memperlakukan mu dengan lembut saat permainan kalian di ruang kesehatan tadi" Jinyeol berdecih sementara Taehyung terkejut "Bukan berarti ia akan mencintaimu kan, sadar dirilah! Kau Namja, kau tidak akan bisa memberikan sesuatu yang paling Jungkook oppa inginkan"

Jantung Taehyung berdetak kuat dan menyakitkan sementara Jinyeol menyeringai "Dia memang mengatakan akan mencintaimu, tapi pernahkan kau memikirkan perasaannya? Impiannya?"

Taehyung terdiam dengan tatapan sendu mulai terpancar di maniknya, mlelihatnya membuat Jinyeol semakin berambisi untuk membuat Taehyung sakit hati.

"Jungkook oppa sangat menyukai anak kecil, dan hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah saat ia akan di panggil ayah oleh anaknya kelak, Jungkook oppa akan tertawa bahagia saat ia bersama dengan seorang anak kecil, kau tau itu kan? Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" Taehyung tertegun dengan maniknya yang menatap penuh luka pada Jinyeol.

Dia tahu, Taehyung sangat tahu, tapi tidak bisakah ia memiliki Jungkook tanpa harus memikirkan impian Jungkook yang satu itu? Bisakah hanya ada ia dan Jungkook saja? Maukah Jungkook hidup bersamanya tanpa kehadiran seorang anak diantara mereka? Bahagiakan Jungkook dengannya? Jahatkah ia jika ia membuat Jungkook kehilangan impiannya untuk memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dengan kehadiran seorang anak kecil sebagai pelengkapnya? Masih banyak pertanyaan yang hadir di kepala Taehyung yang membuat pemuda itu pusing.

"Tahu dirilah! Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu pada Jungkook oppa! Hanya aku, hanya aku yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan itu pada Jungkook oppa."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jinyeol melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang tengah mengepalkan kuat tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki apartemennya, bau harum masakan langsung tercium oleh indera penciumannya, pemuda Jeon itu tersenyum dan dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah kearah dapur, tempat bau itu berasal.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu dapur, ia bisa melihat Taehyung tengah berdiri sambil membelakanginya, sebuah apron berwarna baby blue mengalung di lehernya, kedua tangannya tengah memotong sesuatu yang Jungkook sendiri pun tidak tahu.

"Masak apa?" Jungkook memeluk Taehyung dari belakang, dagunya ia tempatkan di pundak Taehyung.

Taehyung terkejut, hampir saja ia memotong jari telunjuknya. Pemuda itu mendengus dan menjitak pelan dahi Jungkook.

"Kau mengejutkanku Jungkook, aku hampir saja memotong jariku tadi"

Bukannya meminta maaf Jungkook malah cengengesan tidak jelas "Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu dan jangan salahkan aku, salahkan saja pinggang rampingmu yang terlalu menggoda untuk kupeluk dari belakang"

BLUSHH

Rona merah dengan perlahan muncul di pipi Taehyung akibat gombalan Jungkook, pemuda tampan itu menyeringai dan dengan kilat dikecupnya pipi Taehyung membuat warna kemerahan itu semakin terlihat.

"Wajah mu memerah" Jungkook menggoda Taehyung

"Aish Jungkook mandilah dulu, kau menggangguku memasak!" Jengah dengan perbuatan Jungkook membuat Taehyung dengan sukarela memberikan perkataan judesnya pada pemuda yang masih saja betah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku masih merindukanmu" Jungkook tidak bohong saat mengatakan itu, ia berkata jujur.

Taehyung terdiam, pemuda itu tersenyum dan dengan pelan dilepasnya tangan Jungkook yang berada di perutnya, ia berbalik dan langsung dihadapkan dengan wajah rupawan Jungkook.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu dan akan selalu merindukanmu"

Taehyung berujar dengan senyum kecil di cherry lipsnya, dikecupnya bibir tipis Jungkook membuat pemuda itu tertegun.

"Nah sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan berbenah dirilah" Taehyung mendorong pelan bahu Jungkook dan membuat pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berbalik untuk kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Sementara di belakangnya, Jungkook tengah memperhatikan punggung Taehyung dengan kerutan di dahinya, ada yang aneh dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook tahu itu, pemuda itu menghela nafas dan kemudian berbalik untuk pergi membersikan tubuhnya.

 _"Ada denganmu? Kau menyimpan masalahkan? Aku tahu itu Tae dan aku akan mencari tahu itu"_ Jungkook berujar dalam hati.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, senyuman miris terukir di cherry lipsnya

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, kook-ah."Jungkook dan Taehyung menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka ah sebenarnya awalnya Jungkook selalu mengajak Taehyung untuk berbicara namun karena Taehyung selalu menanggapi singkat semua ucapannya membuat Jungkook bingung sendiri dan akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk diam saja, namun matanya sesekali melirik pada Taehyung, alis Jungkook terangkat sebelah mendapati bahwa Taehyung sedari tadi hanya mengaduk-ngaduk saja makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa memakannya.

"Hanya mengaduk makanan seperti itu tidak akan membuatmu kenyang Tae" Jungkook berujar, sendok yang berada di tangan kanannya ia letakan di atas piringnya, didorongnya piring itu menjauh kemudian pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja tepat bekas piringnya tadi berada.

"Makan!" Kini suara Jungkook lebih tegas dan tajam seakan menegaskan pada Taehyung agar pemuda itu menuruti perkatannya.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lantas disuapkannya nasi kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyahnya dengan pelan. Jungkook memperhatikan Taehyung, dan pemuda itu gemas sendiri saat melihat Taehyung hanya mengambil sedikit nasi untuk ia makan namun butuh waktu 5 menit untuk pemuda itu mengunyahnya.

Jungkook bangun, dan berdiri di samping Taehyung, tangannya dengan paksa mengambil sendok dari tangan Taehyung, mengambil nasi dan lauknya dalam jumlah banyak kemudian memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya, diletakannya sendok milik Taehyung asal, kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih tengkuk Taehyung dan menariknya, membawa wajah Taehyung mendekat pada wajahnya, menempelkan bibir keduanya dan kemudian Jungkook mentransfer makanan yang ada di mulutnya ke mulut Taehyung setelah sebelumnya ia menggigit cherry lips itu agar terbuka.

"Kunyah itu" Titah Jungkook sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Taehyung

Taehyung tertegun namun pemuda itu tetap menuruti apa yang Jungkook titahkan padanya

"Makanlah yang benar atau jika tidak aku akan melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi padamu…

…Jeon Taehyung"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jisung-ah"

Jungkook berseru senang, kaki jenjangnya dengan cepat melangkah pada ruang santai. Ia bisa melihat sosok sang eomma tengah duduk bersama appanya sambil menyesap teh, Yugyeom tengah duduk di lantai sambil menonton TV dan Taehyung yang juga tengah duduk di lantai dengan tambahan seorang balita kecil di pangkuannya. Jungkook berjongkok di depan Taehyung, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bocah itu dari Taehyung dan membawanya untuk duduk bersamanya.

"Jisung-ah kangen hyung?" Jungkook bertanya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah luntur dibibirnya, sementara bocah yang berada di pangkuannya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Yung…yung angen" Balita berwajah tampan itu memeluk leher Jungkook dan kemudian keduanya pun tertawa.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat keakraban Jungkook bersama balita bernama Jisung itu "Jungkook-ah kau sangat cocok menjadi seorang ayah"

Jungkook tertawa "Benarkah?"

"Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat untuk anakmu kelak Kook-ah" Kini Mingyu yang berujar, tangannya terulur untuk menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan bangga.

"Aku akan memberikan cucu yang banyak untuk kalian, kalian tenang saja" Jungkook berujar bangga, kemudian atensinya kembali teralih pada Jisung.

"Eomma, kenapa Jisung bisa bersama kalian? Mana Jaehyun hyung dan Taeyong hyung?" Jungkook bertanya perihal mengapa balita tampan itu bisa ada bersama ayah dan ibunya.

"Jaehyun ada perjalanan bisnis dan Taeyong harus ikut dengannya, jadi mereka menitipkan Jisung pada kami" Mingyu menjawab pertanyaan sang anak sulung

Jungkook mengangguk "Jisung-ah kau menginap dengan hyung saja, ne?" Jungkook mengecupi pipi Jisung dengan sayang, Taehyung yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil, tanpa berkata apapun ia bangun dari duduknya dan berniat melangkah pergi namun urung saat Wonwoo memanggil namanya.

"Taehyung-ah kau mau kemana?"

Taehyung memberikan senyum permintaan maafnya pada Wonwoo "Eomma bolehkah Tae ke kamar? Kepala Tae pusing" Taehyung menelan ludahnya dalam diam, ia berharap Wonwoo mengijinkannya untuk ke kamar karena sungguh dadanya terasa sesak melihat betapa Jungkook menyayangi sepupu kecilnya itu, dan untuk yang kepalanya pusing, Taehyung tidak berbohong, ia memang sudah merasa pusing semenjak masih di sekolah tadi namun ia menahannya.

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang memang sedikit pucat itu, rasa khawatir perlahan datang menghampirinya "Wajahmu pucat sayang. Kajja eomma antar ke kamarmu"

Wonwoo sudah ingin bangun namun ditahan oleh Taehyung "Tidak perlu eomma, Tae bisa sendiri. Eomma disini saja bersama yang lain"

"Tapi Tae…"

"Sudahlah yeobo, biarkan Wonwoo pergi sendiri hm" Mingyu mencoba memberi pengertian pada sang istri.

"Pergilah Tae" Mingyu tersenyum pada Taehyung

"Maaf tidak bisa menemani kalian" Taehyung berujar pelan, ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Jungkook terdiam, ia menoleh dan memperhatikan punggung Taehyung yang menjauh. Tidak dipungkiri ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatinya yang akhirnya membuat Jungkook cemas memikirkan keadaan namja cantic itu.

 _"Kau kenapa Tae?"_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook memasuki kamar Taehyung yang hanya diterangi lampu tidur yang berada di nakas di samping tempat tidur Taehyung, sementara Taehyung sendiri tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut yang hanya menutupi sebatas dadanya, matanya terpejam dan nafasnya teratur menandakan pemuda itu tengah tidur.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk tepat di sebelah Taehyung, diperhatikannya wajah tertidur Taehyung "Tetaplah disisiku" Jungkook menyingkat poni Taehyung kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Taehyung dengan lembut.

"Tetaplah mencintaiku, bertahanlah disisiku hingga aku bisa membalas perasaanmu" Kini yang Jungkook kecup adalah bibir merah Taehyung, cukup lama ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Taehyung, terasa begitu enggan untuk melepasnya kembali.

"Jungkook-ah"

Panggilan Wonwoo membuat Jungkook harus merelakan bibir Taehyung, pemuda itu memperhatikan wajah Taehyung sekali lagi kemudian bangkit dan kembali keluar.

Dan saat pintu kamarnya kembali menutup, Taehyung membuka matanya

"Saranghae Jungkook-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 (Upcoming)**

Jungkook menyeringai, ia melepas ciuman singkat namun panas mereka. Ditatapnya Taehyung yang juga tengah menatap sayu padanya, diusapnya pipi memerah Taehyung kemudian dikecupnya.

"Kau cantik sekali"

Taehyung merengut "Aku namja"

Jungkook terkekeh, ditariknya tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukannya "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tae" Jungkook berujar pelan

Taehyung terdiam, ia hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda yang begitu dicintainya itu.

"Kumohon" Jungkook kembali mengeluarkan suaranya

Taehyung memejamkan matanya "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kook-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mau lanjut ke chapter 7 ?

kiyo-zumi8799

Holla! Ane muncul bawa apdetan chapi 6. Lama ya apdetnya ? haha mian mian hampura semuanya #garukpala :'V

Ohhhh udah rada panjang kan yang sekarang mah? atau masih pendek juga :3

Dan ini chapi **No baca ulang! No edit!** Mian jika typo masih banyak yang berserakan dan cerita kurang memuaskan :3

.

.

Dan mau bahas ini juga nih...

Q : kok cepet banget plotnya ?

A : Iya, emang sengaja saya cepetin, biar cepet end nih ff :"V

Q : apa nggak ada yg curiga sama wajah/tubuh TaeHyung sering memar2 karena JungKook..?!

A : Ahh iya juga ya :" Kaga mikir kesana duhh :" saking pengen cepet2 nih ff tamat sampe ngelakuin kesalahan sebegini fatal :3 #okeabaikan Nah, jadi gini pas ngetik chap 5 (bukan chap 5 aja sih, sebelum2nya juga :"v) saya cuma fokus sama perkembangan hubungan kookv doang dan ga perduli sama hal yang lain #ehhhh termasuk yang luka-lukanya itu :" mianhae jika chap kemaren kurang memuaskan :"

.

.

 **GOMAWO BUAT READERS YANG MASIH NGIKUTIN, NGE-RIVIEW, NGE-FAVS, NGE-FOLLOW FF ABAL INI :)) #hug**

 **maaf ga bisa bales reviewnya :"**

 **SARANGHAE ^^**

Jika ingin lanjut ? tolong sekiranya review, dan ini cerita hasil dari jerih payah otak saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesamaan pada ff yang lain itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka :)

Review juseo~ #tereak :"V

#ngilang :3


End file.
